The disclosure herein relates generally to furniture and fixtures, more particularly the present disclosure pertains to portable devices that can be used in rooms with limited area such as for use in a restroom, college dormitory, closet or the like, with particular application in bathrooms.
Restrooms are one of the most commonly used, yet smallest, rooms in a building. Restrooms are multi-use rooms. In some situations, a user may desire to take care of personal needs, such as using a toilet. In other situations, the user may desire to take care of other personal needs, such as cleaning and grooming. Further, restrooms may be used by multiple users, for example, to share a romantic bath, or to help each other with their hair and make-up styling.
A problem arises however, as restrooms often have a limited amount of available surfaces to organize and store items utilized by the user(s). Creation of additional surfaces for use by the user(s) may be difficult given the size constraints of areas such as are found in restrooms. This is further complicated by the presence of immovable fixtures such as toilets, bidets and the like. Accordingly, an apparatus for providing additional working surface area and organizational opportunities in a restroom or rooms with limited surface area is desired.